Rescued By the Rohirrim
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Imagine losing control of your horse while riding, and Eomer comes to your rescue.


Your horse galloped beneath you as you held tight to the reins, knuckles pale from your firm grip. You really did not want to get thrown from this horse again. Not going so fast. You had tugged and yanked, but the horse would not be controlled. So, you tried to hold on until he ran himself tired.

That was when you heard the sound of hooves behind you. Getting closer. You dared a glance over your shoulder and saw four more horses closing in on you. The one out front pulled up alongside you.

"Halt," the rider shouted.

"I cannot!"

The horse bucked with a slight jump, and you gripped more of the reins. The rider tried to move his horse closer, but yours jerked away, causing you to slide in the saddle.

"Can you jump?"

You considered the idea. The rider held out his hand. Holding your tight grip, you swung your leg over so that they were both on the side of the rider, then you adjusted your foot so it would not get caught in the stirrup. The rider grabbed your hand when your reached out, and he pulled you across his lap when you jumped. He slowed his horse to a stop as yours continued to run.

Once stopped, you slipped from his horse and landed on your rear. The bottom of the skirt of your dress was up around your knees, revealing your covered legs.

The rider, who you now noticed was dressed in the armor and helmet of the Rohirrim, dismounted and extended his hand to help you up.

"Tell me," he said, "do you always wear the trousers of a man beneath your dress?"

He lifted you to your feet with great ease.

"Only when I'm riding astride," you said, "and don't want to call attention to my clothing."

The other men rode up and began to slow, but your savior waved them on.

"Go," he shouted. "Collect her horse and bring it back."

The riders took off after your horse, which was now gone from sight.

"Thank you for assisting me," you said. "It is a newly broken horse. This was its first venture out into the open lands, and it got away from me."

"Do you often ride astride... and alone?"

You stared at what you could see of his face. He seemed not to have heard your explanation.

"I am well capable of handling a horse. It is not my first, and it will not be my last."

"You should be careful. He could have thrown you off."

"Again," you said as you locked your eyes with his, "it would not have been the first time."

A beam of sunlight shone into his helmet as he turned his head, and reflected the color of his eyes. The beauty caught you off guard, and you looked away.

"That horse threw you?"

"Many times. I am the one breaking him."

"You?"

"Yes, I."

He studied your face a moment.

"I know you," he said. "Does your family not have servants to break the horses?"

"One, yes, but I've done this before, and this is to be my personal steed."

He smiled, and you grinned in return.

"And a fine steed he is," he said. "Fast and strong, from what I could tell."

"Well, I suspect that a man such as you knows a worthy stallion when he sees one."

You let your smile widen, and he chuckled deep in his chest.

"Do you give such compliments freely," he said as he removed his helmet, "or just to those who save your life?"

When you saw his face your eyes widened before you lowered them to the ground and bowed slightly.

"My Lord Eomer. Please forgive my boldness."

"Stand, please. If boldness was an offense to me I should never have survived my sister."

You stood. The smile on his face gave you a bit of confidence.

"Then, if you would excuse my boldness again, I sincerely hope that you do not see me as a man sees his sister."

"It is rare for a lady of station to speak in such a manner."

"Forgive me, My Lord," you said as you bowed your head.

"I rather enjoy it."

You looked up to see a grin on his face before the sound of hooves caught your ears. You both turned to see his men galloping back with your horse in tow, though not nearly as fast as you had been going.

"Here is your mighty stallion," he said.

You turned your head back to him to find that he was not looking into the distance at your returning horse, but directly into your eyes. You felt your face blush, and he laughed.

"What has happened to the lady's boldness?"

"I am afraid that I am not used to receiving such boldness in return. At least, not in a gentlemanly manner."

He reached out and took your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"We shall have to remedy that."

His hand fell from your face as his men drew closer.

"We were on our way back from training. You will ride on my horse with me. No sense risking your steed getting spooked again."

"No, My Lord, you've done more than enough. I can make my way home."

"Night is upon us. I know your father's land. You have wandered quite far. You will come with us. Eowyn will be quite pleased at the company. You can return home in the morning."

"My father will be worried."

"I will send a messenger to let him know you are safe."

He returned his helmet to his head and extended his hand. You took it and he helped you onto his horse, a tall, noble beast, then he climbed up behind you. He turned his horse in the direction of home, and his men followed behind.


End file.
